I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire
noicon I don't Want to Set the World on Fire ( ) — пісня у виконанні The Ink Spots, яка чутна в заставці до Fallout 3 і транслюється на радіо «Новини Галактики», а також звучить в ефірі радіостанції Даймонд-сіті у грі Fallout 4. Історія Написана в 1941 році Eddie Seiler, Sol Marcus, Bennie Benjamin і Eddie Durham. Спочатку цю пісню хотіли зробити заголовної в оригінальній Fallout, але на той момент могли виникнути проблеми з авторськими правами, тому вирішено було використовувати пісню Maybe тієї ж групи. Аналогічна історія сталася і з другою частиною. Оригінал англійською I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart In my heart I have but one desire And that one is you No other will do I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim I just want to be the one you love And with your admission that you feel the same I'll have reached the goal i'm dreaming of Believe me I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart Word I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey I love ya too much I just wanna start a great big flame Down in your heart You see, way down inside of me Darlin' I have only one desire And that one desire is you And I know nobody else ain't gonna do Sung I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim I just want to be the one you love And with your admission that you feel the same I'll have reached the goal i'm dreaming of Believe me I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart Переклад Я не хочу повергнути світ у вогонь Я тільки хочу розпалити Вогонь у твоєму серці В серці у мене одне лише бажання І це одне — Ти І ніхто інший Я втратив всі цілі земного буття Я лише хочу бути одним, що люблять тебе Яким ти відповідаєш взаємністю І цим я досягну своєї мети Повір мені! Я не хочу повергнути світ у вогонь Я тільки хочу розпалити Вогонь у твоєму серці Речетатив Я не хочу повергнути світ у вогонь, мила Я лише дуже люблю Я тільки хочу розпалити Вогонь у твоєму серці Дорога в серці у мене Одне лише бажання І це одне — Ти І ніхто інший Співає Я втратив всі цілі земного буття Я лише хочу бути одним, що люблять тебе Яким ти відповідаєш взаємністю І цим я досягну своєї мети Повір мені! Я не хочу повергнути світ у вогонь Я тільки хочу розпалити Вогонь у твоєму серці Список виконавців Цю пісню виконував вражаюче і навіть величезна кількість різних виконавців: en:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire es:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire fr:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire pl:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire ru:I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4